Cuando Draco fue hechizado
by Leara Traducciones
Summary: Traducción - Cuando Hermione por equivocación pide el deseo de que Draco le ame, no creyó que ni en un millón de años se convertiría en realidad. Pero cuando el deseo no sale como esperaba, ¿perderá a Draco para siempre?


**Buenaaaaaaaas! Si habéis leído mi descripción, sabréis que este es un perfil paralelo al de mis historias originales. Como parte de esta nueva etapa de traductora que he empezado con mi Máster de Traducción para el Mundo Editorial, me he propuesto traducir varias historias que creo que os gustarán y así de paso, voy cogiendo tablas y soltándome en este mundillo. **

**La historia original "When he was wicked" pertenece a LadyStiff y podéis encontrarla aquí: www .fanfiction s/ 7760827/ 1/ When-He-Was-Wicked (quitadle los espacios)**

**Espero que disfrutéis y ya sabéis, un review da la vida! Sed generosos con ellos ^^**

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 1**

**Cafeter****í****a, Ministerio de Magia. Londres, Inglaterra. **

**Jueves 18 de diciembre del 2003**

—¿Qué estás mirando, Hermione?

Hermione desvió rápidamente la mirada, centrándola en Harry que estaba sentado justo a su lado en la cafetería del Ministerio.

—Nada —murmuró ella, e inmediatamente cambió de tema —. Así que... ¿cómo le está yendo a tu departamento? He oído que habéis hecho progresos con la cacería de Avery.

Harry empezó a contarle cómo habían localizado al mago en China, pero Hermione sólo fingía que le escuchaba. De todas formas, ella ya sabía todo eso. No, su atención había vuelto a recaer en la cabeza rubia platina de Draco Malfoy que en ese preciso momento estaba sentándose frente a Theo Nott a unas cuantas mesas de distancia.

Todo el mundo había admitido que había cambiado, incluso Harry, aunque aún no hubiera demasiado amor entre ellos. Hermione se atrevía incluso a ir más allá y decir que Draco se había vuelto famoso por su reconversión. Era el subsecretario del jefe del departamento legal, miembro del Wizengamot y, además, ayudó a condenar a todos los mortífagos que había conseguido atrapar el departamento de aurores. Todo el mundo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que tomara el control de todo el departamento, a la tierna edad de veintitrés años.

Seis años enteros desde que había acabado la guerra y Hermione llevaba enamorada de él los últimos dos.

Dentro de ella se sentía estúpida, por supuesto. Ni siquiera habían hablado, siempre que no contaran las veces que él le había dado los buenos días distraídamente en el ascensor, sin ni siquiera mirarla, mientras ella se limitaba a asentir, su lengua incapaz de reaccionar. O las veces en las que sus departamentos se mezclaban, lo que era prácticamente nunca.

Ella sabía que Draco nunca era consciente de su presencia, pero Hermione no podía evitar sí serlo de la suya.

Draco se había librado del cuerpo delgaducho que poseía en el colegio. Sus hombros se habían ensanchado y él mismo se había vuelto más alto. La cabeza de Hermione sólo le llegaba por el hombro; lo recordaba porque se había apretado contra ella en el ascensor y, a tan poca distancia, Hermione tampoco pudo evitar notar que él olía maravillosamente bien. Su colonia le hacía temblar las rodillas y le embotaba un poco la cabeza. Ya nunca tenía esa expresión altiva con la que parecía mirar a todos por encima del hombro y sus labios, firmes y llenos, sólo hacían una mueca cuando estaba en el tribunal. Sus ojos grises como el mercurio eran intensos pero nunca hacia ella y varios mechones de su pelo rubio se le metían en los ojos, dándole un aire aniñado y adorable, lo que por supuesto no era.

Hermione no recordaba cuándo había empezado a verle de otra forma que no fuera con asco, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de lo perdida que estaba.

Ese fue el momento en el que los sueños empezaron.

Soñaba con sus largos y estilizados dedos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus preciosos ojos fijos en ella, sus labios susurrando su nombre. Los sueños eran tan reales que Hermione se despertaba jadeando.

Después de eso, cada vez que lo miraba, sus mejillas se encendían, ardiéndoles como si estuvieran en llamas. Pero él nunca lo notaba. Ella era invisible para él y tenía que admitir que su orgullo se había visto afectado por ello.

Los sueños continuaban y, cada día, sus sentimientos no correspondidos crecían.

Harry terminó lo que estaba diciendo, pero ante el poco característico brillo en la mirada de Hermione, suspiró y decidió permanecer en silencio. Hermione pareció recuperarse rápidamente cuando notó que Harry había terminado de hablar y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, Harry. Es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin ofenderse, pero en voz baja dijo: —Es por Malfoy, ¿verdad?

La cabeza de Hermione se giró alarmada y sus ojos se abrieron con gran alarma.

—¿Qué?

Harry le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. No se te nota nada. Yo mismo no lo hubiera notado si Ginny no me lo hubiera dicho.

Hermione todavía parecía incómoda, pensativa...

—¿Ginny lo sabe? —susurró, sin saber que así estaba confirmando las sospechas de sus amigos.

—Claro que sí. Es muy intuitiva, ya lo sabes.

—¿Desde cuando? —murmuró Hermione.

Harry tosió.

—Desde hace un tiempo...

—¿Y me lo estás diciendo ahora? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Te acabo de ver mirando fijamente a Malfoy y parecías tan miserable que simplemente no creo que pudiera _no_ haber dicho algo.

Hermione se desplomó sobre su silla, abatida.

—¿Estás loco?

Harry le sonrió dulcemente y le hizo una mueca.

—No, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu gusto en hombres.

Hermione volvió a erguirse sobre su silla tan rápido que para Harry durante unos segundos no fue más que un borrón, con los ojos llenos de terror.

—Ron no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—No, Hermione, no te preocupes, pero aunque lo supiera, ¿qué más da?

—Él odia a Draco más de lo que lo haces tú y ya sabes el carácter que tiene.

—Bueno, sí, pero ese es su problema, ¿no? —ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Harry no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Harry le dedicó una mirada que decía a las claras que sabía que ella sólo estaba haciéndose la tonta y aquella no era una buena idea.

—¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a Malfoy?

Hermione bajó la mirada, colocándose un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que existo y yo no tengo el valor suficiente para hablar con él.

Harry suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo aún más por la parte de atrás.

—No puedo fingir que sé algo sobre esto, Hermione. De todos nosotros, tú siempre fuiste la persona que sabía sobre todo eso de los sentimientos, así que quizás deberías pedirle consejo a Ginny.

Hermione lo miró ofendida, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír, y se puso en pie.

—Muchas gracias, Harry —le dijo sarcásticamente.

Harry parecía satisfecho de haber ayudado y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te veo después —se despidió ella, agitando una mano tras de sí mientras se alejaba —. ¡Qué estúpido! —murmuró furiosamente mientras se iba.

Hermione escuchó una tosecita y miró hacia arriba, directamente a los ojos de Draco Malfoy quedándose petrificada. Tragó saliva con fuerza, su cara tornándose escarlata.

—Erm... tú no —balbuceó avergonzada.

Él volvió a mirar al frente, alejándose de nuevo y dijo, arrastrando las palabras, su rostro sin ningún tipo de expresión: —Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Hermione le miró la espalda mientras él salía de la cafetería y gimió. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¡Menuda estúpida era!

Quizás sí que debiera tener esa pequeña charla con Ginny.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Residencia de los Potter, Godrics Hollow, Londres, Inglaterra. **

**El mismo d****í****a. **

—En realidad es simple, Hermione, sólo tienes que atraerle —viendo la expresión en la cara de Hermione, Ginny se apresuró a intentar explicárselo —. No es que no seas atractiva, pero lo tienes todo ahí escondido detrás de esa, no te ofendas, ropa horrible.

Hermione se había dirigido a casa de los Potter después del trabajo (Harry aún estaba en el Ministerio) y le había dicho a Ginny que sabía que ella estaba al tanto del estúpido cuelgue que Hermione tenía por Malfoy. Además de preguntarle qué es lo que debería hacer a continuación.

Hermione se miró la ropa con horror. Lo cierto era que ella nunca se había preocupado lo más mínimo por su aspecto, siempre había querido que la gente se fijara más en ella por su inteligencia que por su ropa, pero tenía que admitir que quizás Ginny sí que tenía algo de razón en lo que acababa de decir: Hermione sí que parecía un poco insulsa.

La joven miró a Ginny cuando esta volvió a hablar.

—Malfoy siempre viste de manera impecable. Siempre se ve bien y tú, Hermione, necesitas empezar a preocuparte por tu apariencia. Es importante.

Hermione suspiró, claudicando.

—Lo sé. He querido renovar mi armario desde hace un tiempo, pero siempre lo he estado posponiendo. Sólo quiero que sepas que quiero hacerlo por mí misma y no por Draco. Si me quiere, no debería ser por mi aspecto. Hay cosas más importantes que eso.

Ginny le dio un par de palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Nunca lo he dudado, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió de verdad antes de convertir su sonrisa en un gesto forzado.

—Así que... ¿nos vamos de compras? —dijo, intentado parecer emocionada. Hermione odiaba ir de compras.

Ginny se rió, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga para ver a través de su mentira.

—Lo haré tan indoloro como pueda. Tú dame el dinero y yo seleccionaré la ropa para ti.

—De acuerdo.

A Hermione no le preocupaba lo que Ginny pudiera escoger. La pelirroja tenía un gusto fantastico. No es que Hermione se fuera a sentir cómoda a la primera con lo que Ginny eligiera, pero estaba ansiosa por intentarlo. Sólo deseaba que todo aquello no fuera necesario.

—Tendremos que ir el sábado. Estoy ocupada mañana.

Ginny aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Perfecto! El baile de navidad del Ministerio es el sábado por la noche. Te encontraremos un vestido tan maravilloso que hará que Malfoy se caiga sobre su perfecto culo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

—No pensaba ir, pero supongo que ahora tú me obligarás a hacerlo.

—Oh, no dudes que sí —le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa engreída dibujada en sus labios.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**El Ministerio de Magia, Londres, Inglaterra. **

**19 de diciembre 2003. Viernes por la ma****ñ****ana. **

Al día siguiente, Hermione se sentía un poco mejor consigo misma; la fiesta de la autocompasión que ella misma había organizado por fin había terminado y su optimismo habitual había vuelto con fuerza.

Hermione se recostó sobre la silla y dejó su pluma sobre la mesa. Milagrosamente, había conseguido terminar todo su trabajo por la mañana, lo que le dejaba el resto del día libre. Sabía que necesitaba avanzar algo del trabajo de la próxima semana, pero por una vez, la bruja decidió dejarlo correr.

Miró a través de la ventana de su oficina y suspiró por el día soleado que veía a través de ella. Por supuesto que sabía que la ventana era falsa, pero cuando hacía buen día, mantenimiento solía sincronizar las ventanas con el día exterior.

Cogiendo su bolso y deslizándose dentro de sus zapatos (solía quitárselos durante el día), Hermione decidió que un almuerzo largo era un regalo más que merecido. Hermione se prometió a sí misma que volvería más tarde y comenzaría con los informes de la próxima semana.

Después de almorzar en el Caldero Chorreante, dio una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon, mirando escaparates. Entró en Flourish y Blotts, para ver si el libro que había encargado había llegado. Después fue a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos para comprarle a Crookshanks su comida para gatos. Tras encoger todas sus compras para que le entraran en el bolsillo, Hermione se miró el reloj y suspiró. Pasaban ya veinte minutos de la una y, recordando la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma, volvió al Caldero Chorreante para volver al Ministerio a través de la red flú.

Hermione se encontró con una cola bastante larga en la chimenea y estaba a punto de agrandar su libro cuando una mujer alta con el pelo plateado chocó contra ella.

—Oh, lo siento —murmuró rápidamente, su pelo ondeando tras ella mientras corría fuera del Caldero Chorreante, directa al Londres muggle.

—Vaya, no se preocupe por mí —susurró Hermione, frotándose el brazo —, por poco me arranca el brazo, pero no importa.

Hermione se agachó para recoger el libro enano (aún no había tenido oportunidad de agrandarlo) que se le había caído cuando la mujer se había chocado con ella y se detuvo. A la mujer se le había caído su brazalete.

La castaña lo cogió y lo examinó. Era la pieza más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Estaba hecha de un metal que parecía oro blanco, pero la bruja no podía estar segura. Era demasiado fino para cualquier metal que ella pudiera reconocer, sólo un centímetro de ancho. Probablemente estaba hecho por duendes. No llevaba ningún broche, ya que estaba hecho para pasarlo por la mano y deslizarlo por la muñeca. En el interior, llevaba grabadas varias runas que Hermione no reconocía. La chica sintió la emoción de lo desconocido, deseosa de coger su antiguo libro de runas y empezar a investigar, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a la dueña del brazalete y devolvérselo. Seguramente echaría muy en falta una pieza como aquella.

Hermione dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la gente buscando a Tom, del que sabía que recordaba a toda la clientela y era alguien lo suficientemente de fiar como para devolverle el brazalete a la mujer del pelo plateado. Se dirigió a la mesa de recepción y vio únicamente a un personaje sospechoso que le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué e' lo quiereh? —le preguntó con rudeza.

—Estoy buscando a Tom. ¿Dónde podría encontrarle?

—Enfermo, er mamoncete. Eze feo vieo verde ha pillao la viruela draconiana —soltó una risilla —. Yo le cubro hazta que ze recupere. ¿Y bien? ¿Quiere uzté argo?

Hermione miró al hombre de nuevo. Era completamente calvo con un ojo colgón. Una cicatriz le dominaba la parte izquierda de la cara, desde el ojo hasta la mandíbula, haciendo que su labio colgara hacia abajo, dándole a su rostro un aire muy asimétrico. Incluso la estaba mirando de forma muy lasciva, haciéndola sentir incómoda. No existía la más mínima posibilidad de que ella le dejara el brazalete a aquel tipo tan extraño.

—Um, sí, estaba buscando a una dama con el pelo largo y plateado. ¿Sabe si viene por aquí muy a menudo?

—¿Y cómo ze zupone que voy a zabé yo ezo? Te disho que zuztituyo a Tom. No me conozco a loz habituale.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, dispuesta a terminar la conversación.

—Bien, vale, si la ve, ¿podría por favor darle esto? —Hermione cogió la pluma de la mesa y un trozo de papel y anotó el número de su oficina en el Ministerio a fin de que la dama pudiera mandarle una lechuza —. Dígale que por favor se ponga en contacto conmigo. Tengo algo que es suyo.

El repulsivo hombrecillo cogió el papel y miró a Hermione con ojos codiciosos.

—¿Y qué zaco yo zi lo hago?

Hermione suspiró, abrió su monedero y le entregó un sickle al hombre.

—Trato hesho, zeñorita. Tendré un ojo alerta.

—Gracias — y con eso, Hermione se giró y volvió a la chimenea, deslizando el brazalete por su muñeca para guardarlo en un lugar seguro.

Hermione hurgó en su bolsillo para tomar un poco de sus polvos flú y lanzó unos pocos al fuego. Adentrándose en la chimena, pronunció 'Ministerio de Magia' y se desvaneció. Saliendo al Atrium, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se dirigió a su despacho dispuesta a continuar con el trabajo. Llegó a su oficina sin dedicarle ningún otro pensamiento al brazalete, sin darse cuenta de que este se había estrechado alrededor de su muñeca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ministerio de Magia, Londres, Inglaterra**

**19 de diciembre del 2003. Siete de la tarde. **

Hermione apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor, frotándose sus ojos cansados. Otra vez se le había ido el santo al cielo y se le había hecho tan tarde que los pasillos estaban vacíos. Sólo la luz de unas pocas velas provenientes de algunas oficinas indicaban que ella no era la última que quedaba en el Ministerio de nuevo.

El ascensor se paró en su piso con un ruido extraño, temblando al abrirse. Se metió dentro y presionó el botón para el Atrium. Justo cuando las puertas estaban cerrándose, Hermione escuchó una voz: "Sujete las puertas, por favor".

La chica conocía esa voz profunda y suave y sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía con miles de mariposas intentando escapar de dentro. Aguantó las puertas y estas volvieron a abrirse.

—Gracias —dijo el chico al tiempo que entraba en el ascensor y se apoyaba en la pared mientras se cerraban las puertas una vez más. Le dedicó una simple mirada, antes de proceder a mirar al espacio vacío frente a él, ignorándola completamente. Menuda sorpresa.

Hermione respiró profundamente, esperando que su voz sonara tranquila y serena.

—¿Trabajando hasta tarde? —preguntó suavemente.

Él posó sus ojos en ella y asintió.

Y eso fue todo lo que hacía falta para mermar su coraje. Así que desvió la mirada hacia los números justo encima de las puertas del ascensor, viéndolos bajar a medida que iban dejando pisos atrás.

Hermione apretó los dientes, frustrada. ¿Dónde estaba la sabiduría Granger cuando más la necesitaba?

Se arriesgó a dedicarle otra mirada rápida y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que él aún seguía mirándola con una expresión desconcertada dibujada en su cara. Draco hizo una especie de encogimiento de hombros mental, centrándose de nuevo en la pared que había tras ella.

Su bello rostro seguía atrayendo su atención, pero Hermione se aseguró de no ser demasiado obvia. Su corazón latía con fuerza, al tiempo que las distintas escenas de sus sueños se repetían ante sus ojos. Sintió que se humedecía y tuvo que morderse los labios para reprimir un gemido.

El ascensor frenó con un chirrido, sorprendiendo a Hermione e indicándole a ambos que habían llegado a la planta deseada. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Hermione, Draco salió del ascensor, dirigiéndose a una de las tantas chimeneas alineadas en la pared frente a ellos.

Hermione le vio marchar, con un deseo demasiado evidente en sus ojos.

_Ojal__á __me amara. _

Dio un respingo, sorprendida, cuando el brazalete que había olvidado que llevaba puesto se puso al rojo vivo. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer nada, la joya volvió a enfriarse. Se miró la mano con la boca abierta. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?

Hermione trató de quitárselo pero, para su sorpresa, ni siquiera le pasaba por la muñeca. ¡Qué extraño!

La bruja se encogió de hombros, pensando que le echaría otro vistazo cuando llegara a casa.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? _

_Dejádmelo todo en un review y ese Draco rehabilitado os hará una visita en sueños! Sin camiseta :P _


End file.
